I Will Always Find You
by PiperandGlimmer
Summary: Once Upon a Time mixes with Victorious! When the enchanted forest is put under the evil queens spell, Emma Swan is found into a town where the fairytale characters are under a curse (victorious). ONCE UPON A TIME IS A TV SHOW ON ABC! I OWN NOTHING! Bade, Tandre, and Cabbie.


**Fairytale(Once Upon a Time) version of VICTORIOUS! BTW, some of it is from the tv show Once Upon a Time.**

**Characters-**

**Jade West- Snow White**

**Beck- Prince Charming (Snow White)**

**Tori- Cinderella**

**Andre- Prince Thomas (Cinderella)**

**Cat- Aurora (sleeping beauty)**

**Robbie- Prince Phillips**

**Rex- The Evil Queens mirror**

**Lane- The Hunstman**

**Merideth- Becks fiancée (I know its different from the fairytale but im also taking some ideas from OUAT. **

**Regina (from OUAT)- Snow's stepmother.**

**OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE ANNOUNCED LATER!**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO ABC FOR ONCE UPON A TIME AND DAN FOR VICTORIOUS**

_~I know you, I know you Once Upon a Dream.~_

**For Emma Swan, life is anything but a happy ending. But when she is reunited with Henry - the son she gave up for adoption ten years ago - on the night of her 28th birthday, everything changes. The now 10-year-old Henry is in desperate need of Emma's help because he believes from reading a book of fairytales that she's the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming - who sent her away from the Enchanted Forest to be protected from a curse that was enacted by the Evil Queen. Emma initially refuses to believe a word of Henry's story but soon finds that his hometown of Storybrooke, Maine is more than it seems. Because it's in Storybrooke that all of the classic characters we know are frozen...**

**PILOT**

The horse galloped through the forest, the prince in worry. Finally he reached a set of dwarves around a glass coffin. He didn't believe what he was seeing. It couldn't be, she cant be dead. He couldn't believe Regina could hate her so much. Inside the coffin, was Snow White. Tears ran down the prince's face as the dwarves said he was to late, she was already dead.

"Let me say one final goodbye," the prince said in opened the coffin only to let him kiss her one final time. He leaned in and kissed her. Little did they know that true loves kiss will break _any _curse.

A wave of magic passed through and the beautiful princess woke up.

"You found me," Snow White said smiling.

"_I will always find you."_

The couple were getting married in front of the whole kingdom. Snow White was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress. Suddenly the door flew open and the evil queen stepped in ruining the happiness.

Just leave it to Regina to ruin your life.

"You lost already Regina, just leave," Snow said not wanting to ruin her wedding.

Charming threw a sword at her but it disappeared with Regina's powerful magic.

"I will destroy your happiness if that's the last thing I will ever do."

"And how's that?"

"A curse, a curse so big everyone would live in another world, separated from their loved ones."

The crowd gasped. And with that she left.

**PRESENT DAY**

Emma Swan (**She is part of the show, you find out who she really is later on. Just like the show ;)**)

was looking pretty in her tight red dress as she entered the restraunt. The man waiting for her smiled looking confused. He met her on a dating website and she didn't really look like he thought she would.

They continued a polite conversation until she brought up the jail part of his life. He took the hint. She was a cop. He flipped the table and broke off running outside. Jumping into the car, he turned it on but it wont drive. It was booted.

Emma arrived home, taking a cupcake and lighting it since it was her birthday. She didn't have any family or friends. She lived alone. Making a wish, she blows the candle. There was a knock at the door. Opening it she finds a young little boy in front of it.

"Who are you?"

"Henry, your son."

"Excuse me?"

"You gave me up for adoption ten years ago."

This was all too much.

"Excuse me for a bit," she said still in shock.

Getting in the bathroom thinking how the hell he found her. She came back telling him what he wants.

"I want you to come with me," said Henry as if nothing was wrong.

"Okay, im calling the police."

"No please! Listen how about you drive me home?"

"Where do you live?"  
"Storybrook, Maine."

"Fine."

"Charming, of course I am worried," Snow said holding her stomach.

"Those were just words she spoke, don't be worried," he said trying to calm her down.

"She poisoned me because she thought I was prettier than her!"

"Then what would make you better?"

"I want to see the prisoner." And before he argued, she continued," He can see the future!"

"But what about the baby?"

"She will be fine!"

"Fine."

"Im hungry, lets go to Mcdonalds," Henry said holding his book. "This is not a roadtrip so no," said Emma wishing she was somewhere else. "What do you have there?" she said noticing the book.

"It's a fairytale book, Ill read it."

"No thanks."

"But they are all real, the characters in the book are real."

"No, it's a fairytale Henry!"

"They are real!" he argued," your even in it."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes, in fact you're the daughter of Sn-". "Henry its fantasy!" she interrupted before he could continue.

"They are real, and there are problems that you have to fix."

"This way, my majesty," said the jailer leading them to the cell. "Be careful to reveal your names and hide beneath the cloak."

Inside was a tiny man with a huge smile and scaly skin. He was in fact the dark one. He was Rumpelstilstkin. "Ah, Snow White and Charming, what a pleasure!" He knew their their names so the cloak was useless. "I could reassure you but with a deal." He said mischievously.

"Absolutely not!" Charming said as Snow agreed.

"I will tell you, from the curse, you will be imprisoned somewhere horrible where your loved ones will be ripped away from you."

"What can stop it?" Snow said worried.

"Your child, you should get her to safety and on her 28th birthday, she will return and the final battle will begin."

As Snow and Charming walk away, Rumpelstilstkin calls out, "Whats the childs name?"

"It's a girl, whats her name?" he continued.

"Its not a girl, it's a boy," Charming replied.

"Snow White knows the truth." Rumpel said.

Snow White paused enough to say the name. "Emma," she said," her name is Emma."

**Okay guys, I know I was supposed to write the whole episode but im doing a break for now, sometimes I might make a full episode. **

**PAIRINGS- BECK AND JADE TORI AND ANDRE CAT AND ROBBIE!**

**Btw, this is based of the show. **

**For those who don't know the show, its okay to keep reading **

_I will try everything, to make you come closer to me. _


End file.
